Recently, as functional differences have been considerably reduced among electronic devices of respective manufacturers, the size of the electronic devices are being reduced in order to promote the purchase intention of consumers, and are being developed to increase the rigidity of the electronic devices, to strengthen the design aspect of the electronic devices, as well as to reduce the size of the electronic devices. As one aspect of such a trend, efforts have been made to: efficiently secure a space for disposing at least one antenna device that is provided for communication among the components of the electronic devices; prevent the degradation of the radiating performance of the antenna device in advance; and make the antenna device exhibit excellent performance.
Antenna devices used in an electronic device typically have an inverted-F antenna (IFA) or a monopole radiator as a basic structure, and the volume and number of the mounted antenna radiators may be determined based on the frequency, the bandwidth, and the kind of each service. For example, antenna devices typically use a low band of 700 MHz to 900 MHz, a mid band of 1,700 MHz to 2,100 MHz, and a high band of 2,300 MHz to 2,700 MHz as main communication bands. In addition, wireless communication services (e.g., Bluetooth (BT), global positioning system (GPS), and WI-FI) are used. While a plurality of antenna radiators are required in order to support the above-mentioned communication bands, it is unavoidable that a communication device has a restrictive antenna volume space. In order to overcome this problem, service bands, which are similar to each other in terms of frequency bands, are lumped with each other and are designed to be split to several antennas.
For example, in the case of antenna devices allocated to voice/data communication (e.g., general packet radio service (GPRS), wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA), or light-emitting diode (LED)) that is a main function of an electronic device for communication, by European standards, bands to be implemented may be implemented as 24 bands in total including 2nd generation (2G) (global system for mobile communications (GSM850), extended GSM (EGSM), distributed control system (DCS), personal communication service (PCS)), WCDMA (B1, B2, B5, B8), and long term evolution (LTE) (B1, B2, B3, B4, B5, B7, B8, B12, B17, B18, B19, B20, B26, B38, B39, B40, B41). It is difficult to meet service providers' specifications and specific absorption rate (SAR) standards and to minimize the effects on the human body while implementing all the bands in one antenna device. Thus, service bands, of which the frequency bands are similar to each other over at least two regions, may be lumped with each other so as to implement an antenna device. As an example, 2G (GSM850, EGSM, DCS, PCS), WCDMA (B1, B2, B5, B8) and LTE (B1, B2, B3, B4, B5, B8, B12, B17, B18, B19, B20, B26, B39) may be implemented in one antenna, and an antenna for LTE (B7, B38, B40, B41) may be implemented in another antenna.
In addition, in the case where the exterior of an electronic device is formed of a metallic member (e.g., a metal bezel), the metallic member may be utilized as an antenna radiator, and may be designed as an antenna device, unlike an injection molded product made of a separate dielectric material.
For example, in the case where a metallic member used in the rim of an electronic device is utilized as an antenna radiator, an antenna device may be implemented so as to operate in a desired frequency band by isolating a specific position of the metallic member as a unit member by a split portion made of a dielectric material, and adjusting an electric length depending on the power feeding position of the unit member from a power feeding unit of a board.
When the metallic member is also used not only in a side face of an electronic device, but also in the front face or rear face of the electronic device, which is connected to the side face of the electronic device, a peripheral metallic member may act as an electric conductor, which may cause the deterioration of the radiation performance of the antenna device. A configuration, in which the metallic member is applied to the rear face of the electronic device, may cause a serious hand effect.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.